


Bated Breath

by youresoawkward



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Zayn, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub Liam, but he's a gentle dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresoawkward/pseuds/youresoawkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam sighs and rubs a hand over the back of his neck. “It’s just. I—I’ve been having so many dreams lately. About us, ya know? Together? And they won’t stop. They’re driving me insane. I can’t sleep. And I think, if I could just get out of the cage early, then—” </p><p>“Liam.” Zayn stops him, keeping his voice gentle but firm. “You have three more days. I’m not letting you out early. You’ve been doing two weeks for a while now. I should be upping your time in the cage, not shortening it.” </p><p>--</p><p>Or, Liam's in chastity and when Ziam are no longer together every day, they have to find a way to still make Liam's chastity work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bated Breath

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> i'm posting this in 'chapters' but there's no plot, soooo it's just going to be a series of sex scenes in the same verse. as of now there's four total and i just didn't want to post it as a oneshot cause i think there's such a thing as too much porn for one sitting lol
> 
> the tags are for the whole fic, not just this chapter. and this chapter is relatively short. it's like a setting the stage chapter. later parts will be longer
> 
> also, i know people feel strongly about b!l vs. b!z, so just to warn you, even though this is primarily a bottom z fic, there are references to top z in this chapter (no actual top zayn scenes in the fic as a whole). but it is something that's a part of their relationship and is talked about, so if that's a problem for you, then you may want to avoid this chapter
> 
> ok, i think i’ve said enough, enjoy(?)!

“I miss you so much, Zayn,” Liam tells him, his image grainy over the computer display. The light from the screen is the only thing illuminating Liam’s face in the dark of his hotel room, and the picture is pixelating and freezing every so often because of the hotel’s shitty internet connection.

“I know, babe. I miss you too. But a few more weeks and you’ll be home for a bit, yeah?”

Zayn can’t wait. Being away from Liam has been the worst kind of torture and he’s not even sure how he’s survived the last few months of only seeing him over computer screens or during rushed encounters when they’ve managed to be in the same city for a minute.

“Yeah. I know.” Liam nods and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Li?”

Liam sighs and rubs a hand over the back of his neck. “It’s just. I—I’ve been having so many dreams lately. About us, ya know? Together? And they won’t stop. They’re driving me insane. I can’t sleep. And I think, if I could just get out of the cage early, then—”

“Liam.” Zayn stops him, keeping his voice gentle but firm. “You have three more days. I’m not letting you out early. You’ve been doing two weeks for a while now. I should be upping your time in the cage, not shortening it.”

Liam keeps his gaze to the side, not looking back at the camera when he speaks. “This is just so much harder without you here.”

Hearing Liam’s confession makes Zayn’s stomach swoop unpleasantly and all he wants is to reach through the screen and comfort Liam with his body. He hates that he can’t touch him right now.  

“Liam, look at me.” Zayn waits for Liam to bring his eyes back to the screen. “Do you want me to have Paddy give you the key?” It’s not meant to be a threat.

“No! Zayn, please don’t,” Liam begs.

“Shhh, okay. It’s okay,” Zayn soothes, wanting the panicked look in Liam’s eyes to disappear. “I won’t. I just need to know you still want this, yeah?”

“I do! I promise I do. I just thought that maybe, since I’ve been good—”

“Liam,” Zayn says, stopping him again. “I’ve already told you no. If you ask one more time, I’m calling Paddy and having him add an extra day, understood?”

“Yes,” Liam nods, eyes wide.

“Good.” Zayn gives Liam a smile, pleased with his response, and Liam smiles tightly back. Zayn studies him over the screen for a moment before speaking again. “What’re you up to the rest of the night?”

“Just staying in,” Liam says, shrugging. “I’m not really up for going out. Don’t wanna bring the boys down.”

Zayn’s heart clenches painfully in his chest at Liam’s words, because he knows that Liam has a tendency to feel like a burden, even with the other boys, and it kills him to know that Liam’s not leaning on them like he should. He hates that Liam might be feeling alone.

“You should go. Maybe it’ll make you feel better.”

“Tryin’ to get rid of me, Malik?” Liam asks, a smirk on his face that Zayn knows is hiding the seriousness of his question.

“Never, babe. I’ve got all night,” Zayn assures. “Just seems like a night out might do you some good. Help you relax.”

“Talking to you helps me relax,” Liam replies, earnest eyes turned toward the camera and Zayn feels so much affection for this man that he thinks his heart could explode from it.

“God, Liam. I really fuckin’ miss you.”

A bright smile breaks on Liam’s face, a real one, one where his eyes go crinkled and his mouth opens wide. “Good,” he huffs out around a laugh. “What d’you miss most, then?”

“I miss…,” Zayn says, taking a breath and closing his eyes, trying to decide where to start because the list is long, “waking up next to you. And I miss, just, being close to you every day. Like experiencing things with you, ya know? So many times I turn to say something to you, and then I remember that you’re not there. I miss that.”

Zayn looks back at the screen when the words stop tumbling out of his mouth and Liam’s smile has dropped a bit, looking more like a grimace now.

“And your hands,” he says, rushing to carry on, wanting to put the smile back on Liam’s face. “I miss your hands on me. _In me_. Fuck, you have the best hands, babe.”

“My hands miss you too.” Liam giggles and it sounds so sweet. “So does my dick,” he adds, glancing down toward his lap.

“Show me then. I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages,” Zayn says, trying to think back to the last time they’d even had time to talk like this. Liam pushes his laptop off his legs and sets it on the bed in front of himself, adjusting the angle enough to get his form into the frame. “Can’t see you, ‘s’too dark. Turn on the light.”

Liam moves to switch on a lamp near the bed then settles back in front of the camera. “I don’t know why you like looking at it when it’s locked up. It’s a bit useless right now,” Liam says before tugging his shirt over his head.

“I like checking on my property,” Zayn reminds, and Liam’s eyes darken, his breath hitching in his throat when their eyes meet through the camera lens. “Keep going.”

Liam moves to shimmy out of his pants, dropping them out of frame, and kneels on the bed, letting Zayn look him over. Zayn takes his time, eyes roaming slowly down Liam’s body and Liam shivers at the attention, his nipples perked and his mostly soft cock struggling against the unyielding metal of his cage.

“What’s got you so excited, babe?”

Liam teases his fingers against the skin of his prick through the bars of the cage, the muscles in his stomach clenching when his thumb catches over the exposed slit. “Thinking ‘bout touching you,” Liam shrugs and pulls his bottom lip into this mouth.

Zayn watches Liam’s fingers as they trail down to cup his balls which are hanging heavy and swollen between Liam’s spread thighs. They look sore to the touch and Liam’s face twists in discomfort when his palm makes contact with the reddened flesh.

“I know what will make you feel better,” Zayn says as Liam palms down his thighs. He’s teasing, putting himself on display because he knows how much it drives Zayn mad to watch Liam touch himself in all the ways that Zayn can’t right now. Zayn cups himself through his pants, squeezing to relieve some of the pressure that’s building there. 

“Cumming?” Liam asks, hope tinging his voice.

“Technically, yes.”

Liam’s hands quit moving against his skin, realisation coming to him quickly. “No.”

“You’ll feel better after. You know you will,” Zayn says softly, knowing that a gentle milking will relieve the buzzing tension Liam’s carrying in his muscles.

“I don’t like it.”

Zayn takes a breath and studies Liam who’s shifting to sit with his legs pulled up to his chest. The playfulness from a moment ago gone. He contemplates pulling rank; considers telling Liam he’s going to do it whether he likes it or not, because that’s how this arrangement works: Zayn orders, and Liam complies. It’s the arrangement Liam wanted after all.

But Zayn hates starting there. He’d rather save threats of punishment as a last resort, usually.

“You never had a problem with it before.” Zayn knows that _before_ was practically a lifetime ago. Knows that a lot of things were different before. Easier too. Everything was easier when they were together every day. Now, this whole thing is immeasurably more difficult, and sometimes Zayn doesn’t know how much more he can take.

“It usually feels good when you do it. Felt horrible when I tried,” Liam says, pout lining his mouth.

Guilt flares in Zayn’s chest when he remembers the last time Liam had tried to milk himself on Zayn’s command. The memory of Liam squirming and tense against the stark white of expensive hotel sheets with tears of frustration and pain streaming down his face fill Zayn’s mind. He’d felt helpless watching Liam chase in vain the relief he’d grown accustomed to getting in between orgasms, and not being able to help him because they were on opposite ends of the world.

“It’s not meant to make you feel good. It’s meant to keep you healthy. The feeling good part is just a byproduct.” Liam keeps silent. “Why don’t we try the massager I got you, yeah?”

“It’s not charged,” Liam says defiantly.

“Then I guess you’ll have to do it the old-fashioned way.” Zayn keeps his voice cool, not wanting the exasperated fondness he feels at Liam’s small act of rebellion to read in his voice. “Get a towel and lube.”

Liam doesn’t move, just sits still as stone, his body tense and his eyes cast away from the computer screen.

“Go, Liam,” Zayn says, more forcefully than before. “Don’t make me ask you again.”

He does as he’s told this time, rolling off the bed and out of the view of the camera. Zayn can hear him moving about the room, the sound of a zipper and the click of the door to the en suite filtering through the speakers of his laptop. Zayn unzips his own jeans enough to get his cock out and gives himself a few lazy pumps, his dick plumping at the mere thought of Liam naked and spread out for him.

Liam returns and drops the bottle of lube on the bed before laying the towel down and climbing back in front of the camera, rigid body kneeling again in the frame and staring Zayn down through the camera lens. Zayn forces himself to take a breath, choosing to ignore Liam’s petulance. He wants Liam to relax, needs him to for this to work, and Zayn decides to lead by example.

“I just want you to try, okay? You get to choose when it ends. But just try,” Zayn says, keeping his eyes locked with Liam’s. “Think you can do that for me, Li?”

Liam’s eyes soften at that and he nods his agreement, and Zayn wouldn’t expect anything less, honestly, because Liam loves to please him.

“Lie back, babe. You gotta relax first.”

Liam arranges himself against a pile of pillows, legs spreading to accommodate the laptop, and he adjusts the angle of the screen enough to keep the length of his body in sight. The view is good, even if Liam’s face is a bit far away now.

“Close your eyes.” Liam does as he’s told, taking a few deep breaths. “Want you to think about how good it can feel.”

Liam nods, his fingers playing softly over his abdomen, catching in the coarse hair there. He keeps his eyes closed and the tension gradually seeps out of his body while his breathing slows to the point that Zayn would think he were asleep if not for his roving fingers. One hand trails over his cock, fingertips playing lightly over the wetness collecting at the tip. The fingers of his other hand pinch against a dark nipple, rolling the nub until it’s swelling under the pressure.

Zayn’s own prick fattens under his palm, his fingers tracing the vein that sits prominent under his skin.

“Tell me what you’re thinking ‘bout, babe?”

Liam’s eyes flutter open for a moment to look at Zayn before he closes them again, brow furrowing as he tugs harder on his reddening nipple.

“Thinkin’ ‘bout the last time you milked me on your cock. ‘Member that?” Liam asks, hand leaving his trapped prick to skim across his swollen balls. He rolls them between his fingers, whimpering, and Zayn grips himself more firmly at the sound.

Zayn remembers a hotel bathroom in California where he fucked Liam from behind, the sharp edge of the counter digging into the soft flesh of Liam’s thighs. He remembers the sound of Liam’s cage knocking rhythmically against the porcelain sink and their eyes meeting in the mirror as Zayn dicked into him until his soft cock was drooling out a steady stream of cum. He remembers taking Liam to bed afterwards, kissing across the bruises that marred his thighs and then pressing a cold cloth against the purpling skin. He remembers holding Liam until he fell asleep.

“Yeah,” Zayn breathes, massaging this thumb under the crown of his prick, a pearl of precum wetting the tip. “How’d it feel?”

Liam dips a finger between his cheeks, spreading his legs more to drag the dry pad of his finger along his hole. “Felt really good. You always feel good, Z,” Liam moans, fingertip catching on his rim.

“So do you, baby,” Zayn answers, watching Liam bite his lip and blush at the praise. “I think you’re ready now. Go on.”

Liam wets his fingers with the lube and brings them back between his thighs, parting his cheeks with two of the slick digits, giving Zayn a better look before dragging his middle finger over the tight ring of muscle. He rubs circles against his rim, massaging before pushing inside.

Zayn watches Liam’s finger disappear inside his body, pressing in deep before pulling all the way out, his hole shiny and red from the attention.

“You’re doing so well, love,” Zayn assures when he sees Liam hesitate with two fingers tucked together against his entrance. And Zayn means it, because Liam is already more relaxed and confident than the last time, and Zayn is so proud of him for trying again. “Keep going.”

Zayn tugs himself with a loose fist, his prick achingly hard, but he’s unable to focus on his own pleasure when he’s so consumed with how Liam is feeling.

Liam fucks his fingers into himself slowly before dragging them back out again. He repeats the motion, his brow furrowing as his fingertips search for the bundle of nerves. By the fifth press in, Zayn can see the frustration lining Liam’s face and the tension building in his muscles.

“Babe, look at me,” Zayn commands and Liam blinks open blurry eyes. “Chill, alright? Take a breath. Relax. If you don’t find it, it’s okay. There’s no pressure.”

“Fuck, I know, but—I can find yours. And you can find mine. So why can’t _I_ find mine?” Liam asks, rough fingers pressing into himself again.

“Liam, stop.”

His hand stills, and Zayn watches Liam’s body tighten around the digits, hole clenching and relaxing as Liam waits for Zayn to tell him what to do.

“I want you to try again. Slower.”

Liam nods and uses his free hand to spread himself more. Zayn unconsciously leans in closer toward his screen, wanting to see him better. Liam takes his time, dragging his wet fingers out, before pushing back in. He crooks his knuckles as he goes, keeping the pressure gentle against the delicate flesh of his insides. The tendons of his forearm strain and flex with each movement of his hand and sweat dampens his skin, giving him a pale glow in the soft light of the room.

Liam’s face scrunches when his fingers find the nub, breath hitching when he bumps up against it too hard.

“Got it, babe?”

“Yeah,” Liam breathes, his arm frozen, afraid to move and lose the spot again.

“Go on then,” Zayn says. “Just start slow.”

Liam bites his lip against a groan as he starts to circle his fingers inside of himself, spreading his legs more and planting his feet against the mattress. His face has a determined set to it that Zayn finds wildly endearing and his breath is coming out in harsh pants as he works to find relief from the pressure that’s built in him since his last orgasm.

“It’s not working, Z,” Liam whimpers.

“You gotta press it, babe. Hard enough to push the cum out, but not so hard you hurt yourself, okay?”

Liam opens his eyes to look at the screen, brow creased as he stares down his body at Zayn.

“What’s that even mean? Hard, but not too hard?” Liam asks, confusion and irritation tinting his voice.

“It means, try pressing harder. If it hurts, then press lighter,” Zayn says, calm despite Liam’s tone. Manipulating Liam’s body has become second nature for him, and if he were there they would have been done with this and eating room service by now. But he’s not there, and he knows it frustrates Liam as much as it frustrates him.

So Zayn keeps calm for him, because Liam needs him to be his grounding force right now; he needs Zayn to take care of him, even when he can’t physically be there to take care of him.

Liam’s eyes close again and Zayn can’t be sure, but he thinks Liam is trying to take his advice because the tendons in his hands are working harder than before. A rhythmic tension developing in Liam’s muscles.

“That’s it, baby. ‘S’it feel alright?”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, nodding.

Precum drips from the tip of Zayn’s mostly neglected prick, still heavy in his immobile hand, and throbbing for attention. He grips himself tightly, fisting his length and watching Liam squirm across the sheets. He jerks his cock with practiced strokes, focusing on the wet head, wanting to be able to cum when Liam’s body lets go.

“You close?”

“I don’t know. ‘S’not,” Liam gasps, thighs tensing. “It’s not like an orgasm. I don’t—” Liam trails off, fingers still working his prostate, the squelch of lubricant audible across the connection. Thick white drools from Liam’s still soft cock, steady, like a faucet’s been switched on in his body. He groans in relief, warm cum leaking over his aching balls and onto the back of his hand. The tightness in his body streaming out with the cum.

“Shit, Liam,” Zayn moans, mesmerised by him and still chasing his own release.

Liam’s cock stops spurting and his hand stills against his arse, chest heaving and muscles still spasming from the effort. He drags his slick fingers out of himself slowly, his hole pink and stretched and looking ready to be filled. Zayn thumbs over the slit of his cock one last time, his orgasm hitting him and his cock pulsing white over his knuckles while he imagines emptying himself into Liam.

Rustling noises from his speakers draw Zayn’s attention and he blinks his eyes open to watch Liam cleaning himself off with the dry side of the towel before balling it up and throwing it to the floor. Zayn wipes his own mess onto his briefs; he needs a shower now anyway.

Liam smiles at him when their eyes meet. His face softer and more relaxed than when they’d started the call earlier. “Feelin’ better?”

Liam rolls his eyes, but his smile stays. “Yes,” he groans. “You were right. Is that what you want to hear?”

“I just wanna hear that you’re feeling better,” Zayn replies, and Liam nods, smiling contently. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Liam says around a yawn.

His heart clenches as the urge to have Liam’s arms wrapped around him hits Zayn hard. “Get some sleep, okay?”

“Yeah,” Liam says. “Speak tomorrow?”

“Always. Night, Li.”

“Night,” Liam says before Zayn ends the call, closing his laptop and mentally counting down the days until Liam’s home and he can see him again for real.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't too weird! it'll get better and less weird in future chapters i think
> 
> feedback would be much appreciated and i'd love you forever for it :)))
> 
> [tumblr](http://bisexvalziam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [tumblr drabbles](http://youresoawkward.tumblr.com/)


End file.
